Juliette's Change
by Grimm fan
Summary: After the events of the tribunal. Juliette is on her own and danger finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Juliette's change

"Juliette are you OK?" Nick asked as he closed the front door, shaking rain off his jacket and hanging it up on the stand in the corner. "What is so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Juliette bit her thumbnail and walked over to the sofa in the front room.

"I think you are going to want to sit down for this." said Juliette as she sat down. Nick crossed the room and sat beside her, turning so he could look at her as they talked, she showed visible signs of worry. "I don't know why it should be hard for me to talk to you now, after all that we have been through and seen, I am having a hard time beliving that there could be anything that would be hard to talk to you about. But I am really struggling with how to bring this up." She looked up at Nick and paused. He looked worried too, and that just made it harder.

Suddenly Nick's eyes opened wide and half jumping out of his seat he blurted "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

"No! I'm not pregnant." Juliette found herself a little relieved that Nick looked suprised and happy and not suprised and scared. Good news for their relationship but not very useful in this conversation. "No it is about some of the things that were happening with Monroe and Rosalee and that tribunal thing a few weeks ago."

Nick sat back down and said "Oh yes, that was pretty bad. I guess we haven't talked at all about it. Hank and I rushed off to protect those two on their honeymoon right after and I guess we just haven't talked about it since we got back. You shot one of them didn`t you. I should have said something, at the department the officers talk with a therapist after a shooting, helps them deal with it. I should have set something up before I went away. I`m sorry. Do you want me to call someone?"

``No, that`s not it. Well it is a little it, but not all of it. I actually didn`t shot anyone.``

"What do you mean? We found that one guy that was chasing you with the back of his head blown off."

"Yes you did. That is what I want to talk about." Juliette got up and started slowely pacing back and forth in front of Nick, talking with her hands for empasis. "That guy grabbed me and knocked the gun out of my hand and pushed me to the ground. He pinned my arms back and then he woged, blutbad, and then he lunged in like he was going to rip my throut out." She stopped pacing a looked right at Nick, "and then I stopped him, froze him so he couldn't move, and then I just...blew the back of his head off. "

"I thought you said that he knocked the gun out of your hand?" Nick said, confused.

"He did."

"Then how..."

"I talked to Captain Renard about this while you were gone and he seemed to think that I should just come out and say it, but I am worried that you will..." 

"that I'll what?" Nick sounded worried.

"That you'll... I am worried that you may think differently about me."

Nick stood up and took her hands in his, pulled her close and said "Juliette I told you that I could see monsters when you couldn't see anything, and you didn't think differently of me. I have asked a lot of you these past few years. It has been pretty rough at times, but we have come through it stronger every time. What ever it is, you can tell me. If you are worried that I will think less of you for blowing that guys head off then you are wrong, I'm kind of proud of you. You did what you had to do."

"Well it is a good thing you said that because I can't think of how to say this so here it goes." Juliette said as she woged into a Hexenbiest. Nick jumped back, startled. For the first time Juliette got to see those cold lifeless black eyes that mark a Grimm when he sees Wesen. She knew it was coming but it scared her more than she thought it would, more than the first time that she saw herself woged in the mirror unexpectedly.

"What the! How did you do that? How did that happen?" Nick tried to sound calm and supporting but it all sounded surprised and confused. Juliette returned to normal and waited. She didn't know what she expected Nick to say. He hadn't tried to kill her yet so that was good. Finaly she spoke

"You remember after the potion that I drank to become Adeline so you could get your powers back, how I was having all those headaches and stomach pain?"

"Yes, Sean's mother said that there might be some consequeces to the transformation but I just thought that it was pain or side effects or something." Nick came back over to Juliette and said "are you OK?"

"No, well not at first. I was freaked out. Of all the Wesen that we have seen so far I have always been the most scared of Hexenbiests. And I HATE Adeline. I hate her." Juliette started to pace and talk with her hands again. "I always though that if I was going to turn into a Wesen I would want to be something like a Fuchsbau, like Rosalle, Fuchsbau are cute." Juliette pouted "Hexenbeast are the ugly."

"You've obviously never seen a Skalengeck" said Nick.

"Ha ha funny. seriously Nick I am torn about what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean, this is an easy one. I made Adeline normal by making her drink the blood of a Grimm. That's a pretty easy one for me to get. We could take care of this right now."

"I know that" Juliette said a little louder than she intended. "That is exactly what I thought when this first happened. The problem is that I am not sure that is what I want anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have been a Hexenbiest for a month now and I am kind of starting to like it." Juliette suprised herself with how sure she was of what she just said. " Are you going to be OK with that? Most of the Hexenbiest that you have met have tried to kill you. And I know that they give you the willies." Juliette looked up a Nick and paused, then said " I really need to know Nick. Are you going to be OK with this?"

Nick took a deep breath and smiled out of the side of his mouth. "If you can accept that I can see Wesen and that I have special powers to kill them, and have done so on many occasions, then it should be pretty easy for me to accept you for who you are, what ever you are. I always thought that if we ever had children that I would love you no matter how fat you got." Juliette hit Nick but he kept going "this is just a different kind of change that you are going through but it doesn't change who you are deep down inside and it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Don't just say it. I want you to mean it. I don't know why, but part of me really thinks that this is how things are supposed to be. I was really scared at first but now, after seeing what I can do, I feel strong. I used to feel so helpless and afraid, you going off against who knows what, and me unable to do anything. I don't feel like that anymore. And with the number of times that you have had trouble with that blonde sluttly little Hexenbiest, these powers might come in really useful."

"Well one of my best friends is a Blutbad and from what I have read about Grimm' s that has never happened before. So why can't a Grimm and a Hexenbiest be together?" Nick smiled and put his arm around Juliette's waist. "So what kind of powers do you have?"

Juliette leaned forward bringing her lips close enough to caress Nick's ear and said "Oh all kinds of powers." and then she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juliette had been waiting for this Vetrinarian confrence all year. Not just because it was in sunny San Diego, but also because it was one of the biggest in the nation. There would be experts from all over the country. It was always nice to get a glimpse at the cutting edge in animal care. Juliette always laughed to herself when she remembered one of her University professors telling her the best part of Vetrinary medicine was that it is so advanced that you get to see what they will be using on humans in ten years, today. But it was true, doctors were just starting to do hip porcedures on humans that she had been doing on German Shepards for 5 years. She was also excited because she had read in one of Nick's books that a lot of Wesen seemed to work in animal care. It made sense, much more of an animal connection with the Wesen. She herself had found that being a Hexenbiest had come in handy numerous times with her patients. She particularly liked the abiliity to freeze animals from moving, she hadn't been bit once since she figured that trick out.

She had landed about an hour later had checked into her hotel. The conference was being held at a hotel confrence center close to the ariport. Confrences all seemed to be the same that way. It made it easier for people coming from out of town, and cheeper in taxi's too. After getting settled in her room she headed down stairs to the conference room to see the dislplays. Most vetrinary supply and pharmacutical companies set up a few days in advance so they would have more time to sell and network before the presentaions and seminars got started.

Juliette walked down the rows of vendors stalls, browsing through their various presentations and samples. Nothing really caught her eye until she stopped at a stall selling topical ointments and creams. It was nothing that she saw that stopped her but a strangely familiar scent. She picked up a jar of cream whose lable indicated it was for the treatment of flaky reptile skin. She unscrewed the cap and took a sniff. Memories. There was the smell of memories in the bottle. The smell reminded her of something, she couldn't tell what. It was somehow new and oddly familiar at the same time. She picked up another bottle and smelled it too, different smell but the same feeling. Bottle after bottle she checked and it was all the same. The memory of something not known but long forgotten. The woman working at the booth noticed Juliette and came over to talk to her. "You seem to like our product. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't know" Juliette answered. "I feel like I know these from somewhere, but I am sure that I have never used them in my clinic. Did you used to market them under a different name? I have never heard of magic meds" Juliette looked at the side of the bottle to confirm that was the name.

"No, these are all my own formulations. I invented and manufactured them all. I am really proud of our product, but I will admit I am not sure about the name, magic meds might be a bit too gimmicky for this crowd. I studies organic chemistry at Stanford before I became a Vet, and then moved right into pharmacuticals when the animals started biting. I never found a product on the market that I felt worked as well as I thought it should so I decided to make my own. We have just launched this year." She smiled at Juliette and put out her hand, "Nadine, nice to meet you."

Juliette shook Nadine's hand and replied "Juliette, my practice is in Portland, do you sell up there?"

"No we have only unrolled the product line in southern California so far. You say you feel like you have used these before?"

"Well obviously not if it hasn't made it to Portland yet. Just a strange kind of deja vu I guess."

Nadine clicked her tongue in agreement. Juliette noticed an odd dark mark on the bottom of her tongue. It looked kind of like a horseshoe. People got the craziest body parts tattooed these days.

"I have an few reptile patients with some strange skin symptoms back home. I'll take one of your bottles of that skin ointment to help you get the ball rolling." Juliette didn't know if she would actually use it but she was feeling generous. Nadine rang in Juliette's card and put the bottle in a plastic bag.

"Thank you for shopping magic meds." Nadine said. "Magic meds does sound a little funny, I will have to see if it grows on me or not."

Juliette walked away with the bottle in her bag. She kept wandering the conference room looking a surgical equipment and exam tables and the like for another hour. When she was tired she decided to head back to her room for a nap and then go find somewhere to eat. As she exited the conference room she saw Nadine walking down a hallway heading to the back of the hotel. Juliette thought to herself that she must be going to her car to get more supplies when she noticed a short round little fellow following Nadine. As Nadine turned a corner the round man hurried after her and peeked around the corner to see where she had gone. Juliette heard a door slam and the man quickly turned the corner and followed after her. Just as Juliette started forward two more similarly shaped men dashed from behind a pillar and ran down the hallway that Nadine had just gone down.

Juliette was suddenly nervous and on her guard. She didn't have to be dating a detective to know that this looked suspicious. She ran after them. If something bad was about to happen to Nadine she wanted to be there to stop it. She got to the door at the end of the hallway and could hear shouting on the other side door, "Hold her, hold her down!" Juliette didn't hesitate. She threw open the door and woged into her Hexenbiest form. She was sure that she would take them by surprise but once she saw the scene in front of her it was her that was surprised. On the ground was Nadine, also in full Hexenbiest woge, being held down by two bumble bee looking Mellifer. The third one was standing over all of them with some kind of brass needle syringe, preparing to stab Nadine in the neck.

Juliette charged. She flung the one with the syringe backwards 30 feet in the air, sending him crashing into a concret wall. There was a sick cracking sound as his head snapped back into the wall and he slumped to the ground, motionless. The other two Mellifers released Nadine and pounced at Juliette. They didn't get far. With a raise of her left hand she froze them in midair and with a slash of her right she ripped out their throats. She held them there for a few seconds, looking at what she had done and realizing that she felt no remorse or shame. She dropped her left hand and both fell to the ground on either side of Nadine.

Nadine looked up at Juliette in awe. "How did you do that!? I have never seen a Hexenbiest take on three Mellifers so easily"

"I get a lot of pracitce, my boyfriend kind of attracts the undesireable." Juliette smirked as she changed back into herself. "He's a cop". She had just saved Nadine's life but didn't think it wise to tell her that Nick was a Grimm. "We had better get out of here. That wasn't very quiet and we don't want to be standing here if someone shows up." Juliette helped Nadine to her feet and they rushed off down a different hall and out the back of the building. Juliette checked to make sure that there were no cameras in the alley and looked around to make sure no one was following them. Satified that they were alone she turned to Nadine. "I think you and I need to have a talk."

Juliette sat across from Nadine at a small patio table at a coffee shop 2 blocks from the hotel where the conference was being held. There wasn't much selection this close to the airport but it was a quiet place and the coffee was remarkably good. Police cars and ambulances were racing down the street with their lights flashing. It looked like someone had found the Mellifers.

"So Magic meds wasn't just a cutsy marketing ploy, your stuff is really zaubertranke isn't it?" Juliette asked.

Nadine looked agitated and afraid, each police car that zoomed past seemed to heighten her anxiety. "Uh yes. Except the moisturizers, those are just mositurizers." Nadine was having a hard time looking at Juliette. "How did you do that? If you don't mind me asking. I have never seen a Hexenbiest who could manhandle Mellifer like that. Mellifer are strong and they hunt Hexenbiest like it's their calling in life. I got the feeling that I was not the first one that these three had tried to kill, but you just torn them apart"

"To be honest I don't really know. I am kind of new to this. I just think what I want to do and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't"

"What do you mean you are new to this. I could tell I was Hexen when I was still a little girl, and I could make zaubertanke by the time I was 14. I was always better at potions than spells."

Juliette took a sip of her coffee, it was getting cold. "I wasn't born Hexenbiest, neither of my parents are Wesen. It is hard to explain but there was a lot of powerful Hexenbiest stuff going on a few months ago in Portland and I got caught in the middle. Now I am a Hexenbiest."

Nadine sat up like she had just remembered something important. "I heard that there was a Grimm in Portland. Has he come after you yet?"

"No I haven't seen any Grimm since I changed." Juliette lied and took another sip of coffee, this time it was hot again. "There is another Hexenbiest named Henrietta in Portland. She has been helping me figure things out so far. She told me there was a Grimm in the area but I have been lucky so far." Nadine nodded and took a nervous sip of coffee still having a hard time looking at Juliette. "I'm not going to kill you Nadine, if that is what you are worried about. You don't need to be afraid of me"

Nadine was surprised by what Juliette said and responded quickly. "Oh..no.. that's not it. I just don't know what to say. You see I have always been a zaubertranake making Hexen. Like I said I was never good at the other magic. So to meet someone so powerful like you, it is just a lot to take in all at once."

"About that." Juliette replied. "I don't know much about zaubertranke at all and there is a Hexenbiest that I really hate who keeps using it to make my life hell. I would really appreciate it if you could show me a thing or two. Like why does it all smell so familier?"

"Hexen can tell when magic is being used around them, there is a smell. You will get pretty good at smelling it. You can even smell it on a Hexen for a few hours after if you get good at it. The more powerful the majic the stronger the smell. You stink." Nadine smilled. The two spent another hour at the coffee shop before heading back to the Hotel. The police were still there but no one stopped them in the lobby. Juliette went back to her room to pack and Nadine went to clean up her booth. If the Mellifers had found her here it was likely that there was a hive close by and there may be more, looking around for whoever had killed three of their own. It was best that they both left the conference before they were found. They had exchanged numbers and Nadine had promised to come to Portland when she had a chance to teach Juliette the basics of zaubertranke.

As Juliette leaned her seat back on the flight home to Portland she thought about what had happened. She didn't know if she trusted Nadine. All the Hexenbiest that she had met in her life had been pretty low on the trustworth scale. But if she was really going to stay a Hexenbiest then she needed to know as much as she could, and Nadine was as good as anyone to teach her. She thought again about the Mellifer attack. She was distrubed that she felt so little about killing them. Was she becoming immune to the guilt of killing, was it because she had killed to save someone else, or was it just part of being a Hexenbiest. Adeline never seemed to show any kind of guilt or remorse, maybe that was just how it was to be Hexenbiest. She wasn't sure that she liked it but she knew that when she finally found Adeline again, she wouldn't feel bad when she ripped her throat out too.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliette's change chapter 3

Nadine was really excited about this trip. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met Juliette. All her life she had only known devious, manipulative, and fittingly, evil Hexenbiest. It had been 6 months since that night in San Diego and she has seen Juliette at least once a month since then. Juliette was the strongest Hexenbiest that Nadine had ever met and it seemed that she was still getting stronger. Nadine had been teaching Juliette zaubertranke, and Juliette was a quick learner. She had even started experimenting a little on her own. Some of her experiments had been wonderful, like a powder that you could blow in an animal's face and they would go into an immediate and deep sleep. Juliette was using that on almost every day. The potion that had melted through her pot, through the floor, and exactly 6 feet into the ground did not prove to be as useful. Nadine tried to reassure her that if she was ever looking to bury a body quickly then it would save on a lot of digging, but Juliette still listed it as one of her failures.

Nadine had been learning a lot from Juliette as well. The power of Juliette was amazing and Nadine was not able to do all of what Juliette showed her. However Nadine had made great strides in telekinesis and could now move and throw things with her mind quite easily. She wished that she could do it without woging, it would be really useful sometimes.

Nadine had alwaqys struggled with anything that wasn`t mixed in a caldron. She had just accepted that she was a zaubertranke only Hexenbiest. But that had changed with Juliette. Most Hexenbiest didn`t reveal their secrests and they deffinitely didn`t trust each other. You had a better chance trusting a Grimm than a Hexenbiest. Because of that Hexenbiest knowledge was pretty much passed from mother to daughter, and sometimes not even that. Nadine, however, had been adopted and neither of her adoptive parents were Wesen. They still didn`t know that she was either. That was probably why she always liked the zaubertranke, it was easy to pass off as chemistry practice so it didn`t make her parents worry that she was messing with the ocult or some other nonsense like that.

The best part of meeting Juliette was that she was no longer afraid. Being raised outside of the wesen world, and then trying to figure it out on her own, had been scary. She never knew if the stories she heard were true, she never really knew everything that was out there. And most of all, she had been terrified of Grimms. The thought of being hunted by something so terrible and vicious made her skin crawl. Juliette said that she didn`t think that all Grimms would be that bad. Nadine was in awe of Juliette when she said that. She couldn`t imagine how it would feel to be so powerful that you weren`t even afraid of a Grimm. Juliette never really answered Nadine when she asked if she had ever met a Grimm but Nadine was sure that Juliette wasn`t afraid of them.

Nadine had been secretly practicing how to kill a Grimm. She knew that Grimm were strong and fast and agile. She was sure that if she got into a hand to hand fight she would be overpowered. It had taken her a long time but she had finally come up with an idea to kill a Grimm that she thought would work. She kept three knives behind her belt. Nadine had been practicing using her telekinesis to throw all three at the same time from different directions. She thought that at the very worst she could hit a Grimm with at least one of them, no one could dodge all three at once. Nadine would walk through the park at night, attacking trees with this method until she felt quite confident that the next time she met a Grimm she would be ready. She knew that she really didn`t want to meet a Grimm, but at least now she was mentally prepared for the encounter.

The "Portland next stop" announcement came over the train's loud speaker and Nadine got up to look out the window. The train from California had taken longer than flying but there was no security to sneek her knives past, and besides she always found trains relaxing. Up until now Juliette had always traveled down to California to see her. Juliette told Nadine that she liked to travel and she sometimes needed an excuse to get out of Portland. Nadine liked that Juliette was so willing to come to her but was excited to suprise her all the same. Besides, it would be fun to see Juliette's boyfriend Nick. She hadn't even seen a picture of him yet, but he sounded like a really nice guy. Juliette had mentioned that Nick wanted to get married and Nadine really hoped that they would. She also hoped that Nick had a friend just like him for her to meet on this trip. Nadine took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Juliette as she stepped onto the platform. When Juliette picked up she said "Hi Juliette, you'll never guess where I am right now."

Nick walked into the squad room with a coffee in one hand and bagel in the other. It was a hive of activity as always. Setting his coffee down amongst the clutter on his desk he looked over to see that Hank was already there, busy at work. "In early today Hank?"

"I had a lot of paperwork to finish up after that sporting goods store fire. I have been having a hard time making the Excandesco self destruction sound like a bomb accident." Hank aswered as he shook his head to himself, typing at his computer.

Wu walked up with a file folder and handed it to Nick. "We got a hit on that armed robbery suspect from last week. Security spotted him at the train station 5 minutes ago. The next train scheduled to leave is bound for Seattle and takes off in 23 minutes. If you hurry he is all yours."

Nick took the file and opened it to the first page. A mean looking middle aged white guy with long, dank, hair and a poor beard looked back at him. "Well lets get going Hank."

"No problem with me, I can do boring paperwork anytime." Hank pulled on his coat as he stood up. "And it will be nice to go after an ordinary bad guy for a change. I have been starting to think that me and Wu are the only non-Wesen in Portland."

Nick chuckled as he handed the file back to Wu. "I'm not wesen Hank, I can only see them."

"Try and stay out of trouble." Wu shouted as the jogged out of the squad room and down the stairs to the street. 23 minutes to departure gave them plenty of time to get to the train station. With any luck they would be back at the station processing this guy before the coffee that Nick forgot on his desk was even cold.

"You're where?" Juliette repeated.

"I am standing on the platform in the train station in Portland."

"I want to say 'how did you get there?' but I am pretty sure that the answer will be 'by train'" Juliette smiled as she spoke. She looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:40am, good, she should be able to pick up Nadine and still get to the office to see Mrs. Nelson's cat at 9:00am. "I am about 10 minutes away, if traffic isn't bad. There is a coffee shop by the south entrance. I will meet you there."

"Thanks, I could uses a coffee. I thought that I could get some sleep on the overnight train but the people in the compartement next to me were having a really good time." Nadine laughed to herself. She hoped that it had been good because after what she had slipped into the drinks that those two were having this morning he wouldn't be able to rise to the occasion for at least a month. That would teach them to keep her up all night. Nadine turned a corner and saw the coffee shop. "OK I seen the shop. I'll be sitting by the window when you get here."

"I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, bye" Nadine hung up and walked up to the counter and ordered a latte. She looked around the shop while she was waiting for her drink. It was fairly empty, an older couple with coffee and muffins, a few college kids grabbing a drink on their commute, and a long haired guy with a scraggly beard hunched over his table like he was trying not to be noticed. She sat so that he was between her and the door as far away from him as she could get. She didn't want to have to worry about him passing her when he left. She picked up a paper and looked at the date, yesterday. She flipped to the world news section and scanned the headlines for something interesting.

Outside Nick and Hank were watching the coffee shop from their car. "There he is Hank, sitting at that table all alone."

"He's not doing a very good job of hiding, if that is what he is trying to do." Hank pulled out his gun and checked the cartridge. "Let's try and do this quietly. He may be armed."

"How do you want to do it?"

"Well he is watching the front pretty close. If you come in from the back and get behind him, then when I come in the front you are already there to make sure he doesn't get too excited."

Nick nodded "sounds good, give me a few minutes to get around back and get ready"

"See you in a few minutes then." Hand said as Nick got out of the car.

Hank counted to one hundred and got out of the car himself. Looking back at the coffee shop his heart sank. Juliette had just walked in and sat down two tables behind their target. She hugged the woman who was sitting at that table and they both sat down again. This was bad. Hank had to get her out of there before Nick came in from the back. Hank pulled out his phone and dialed Nick but hung up when Nick didn't answer. He must have turned off his phone, he did that so that it wouldn't go off and warn their target that he was coming. Juliette was still talking to her friend. He dialed Juliette.

"Hello Hank what's going on?" Juliette answered.

"Juliette I don't have a lot of time to get into it but you need to get out of the coffee shop right now."

"Wait how do you know I am in a coffee shop?"

"I am standing outside. Now don't freak out but there is a criminal that Nick and I are here to apprehend and you need to get out."

"I'm not really scared Hank. I know Nick tells you everything so you know I can handle myself. In fact tell me which one he is and I'll take care of it right now." Juliette looked over her shoulder at the people in the room. It wasn't hard to figure out who they were after. "Oh I see him, give me a minute and I'll get him for you." Juliette hung up her phone and turned to Nadine. "I need to help out my broyfriend and his partner for a minute. It would probably be best if you slipped out the back." Juliette didn't think this was the place for Nadine to meet Nick, not until she had told her that he was a Grimm.

Nadine didn't ask any questions, she just got up and headed out the back. She wished she had asked Juliette what was going on but it was too late now. She pushed through the back door and bumped into Nick standing in the alley with his hand on his gun ready to come in. Nadine was already on edge and seeing a man with a gun was enough to make her woge. The second she did she saw those deep, dark, souless eyes of a Grimm. Nadine had no idea that this was Juliette's boyfriend Nick, she just saw a Grimm, holding a gun, with death in his eyes.

Juliette stood smoothly and turned towards the fugitive. He didn't look up as she moved towards him, pulling a small vial of powder out of her inside coat pocket. She took a pinch in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers around it loosly. As Juliette reached the side of his table he looked up, just then she pretended to sneeze and blew the powder right into his face. She had never used it on a human before so she used the dose that would put a horse to sleep, it was more than enough. The man slumped down into his seat and his head fell forward onto the table. Juliette quickly grab him and made a show of asking if he was all right to keep him from falling on the floor as Hank came in through the door. Hank quickly moved to handcuff the man and prop him up in his seat so he could search his clothes for a weapon. Happy with her work Juliette turned to the back door to find Nadine.

Nick wasn't expecting a Hexenbeist to come out the back door and the suprise cost him. Nadine had been playing out what she would do if she met a Grimm in her head so many times that she didn't hesitate a second. Nadine threw Nick back throgh the air, knocking the gun from his hand, sending him rolling. Quickly she pulled the three knives from her belt and set them to throw. She only had one shot and she had to make it count, one from each side and one from behind, so he couldn't see it coming. As Nick stood she took aim and threw as hard as she could. The knives separated as they left her hand, each one heading in a different direction, speeding towards the center of his chest all at the same time.

That minute Juliette walked out the back door into the alley. Her feeling of triumph instantly turned to deepest dread. She saw Nick getting up to his feet, saw the knives, and sensed the magic controlling them. She knew that if she did nothing then Nick would die, and she could not let that happen. She reached out with her magic and shoved Nick out of the way, it was all she had time for and it was barely enough. One of the knives parted the skin on the front of his chest as it sped across his backwards falling body, the second knife clanged harmlessly off the brick wall to his right, but the third knife, the kill shot coming in from behind, sailed unimpeded over his left shoulder, straight back to where it had come.

Nadine heard more than felt the knife as it struck her in the top of her thigh. A sickening thunk like slapping a wet towel on the ground. A hot burning pain quickly radiated down her leg. She fell to the ground clutching the knife hilt in her right leg. She could hear herself scream in disbelief. She had practiced this so many times, so many, and it had never failed. She heard another scream and looked up to see Juliette rushing towards her. Nadine didn't know that the knife had severed her femoral artery and nerve. She didn't know that was why her leg felt numb now and was going cold. She didn't know that the knife has actually saving her life right now, keeping her from bleeding out. Nadine didn't know that, but Juliette did. Juliette screamed "No!" as Nadine pulled the knife out of her leg. Blood suddenly spurted out of the wound with so much force that Nadine had to pull her head back to keep from being hit in the face. Juliette fell to her knees at Nadine's side clutching the wound with both hands, feebly trying to stop the blood.

"Juliette what is happening? What's happening?" Nadine said as she let the knife fall from her fingers. Nadine was scared, she had never seen that much blood before.

"The knife was like a dam, holding back the blood. We just have to get it to stop now." There was fear in Juliette's voice and Nadine could hear it.

"I should have left it in, I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so scared."

Yes you should have left it in Juliette thought to herself, if you had we would have a pretty good chance of getting you to a hospital.. She pushed harder down on the wound but blood just kept running through her fingers. "Don't worry Nadine, it will be OK. It will be OK" Juliette tried to sound confident but her voice faltered as she saw Nadine's eyes start to close. "Stay with me Nadine! Open your eyes! Nadine!"

It was already too late. Nadine's heart had been racing and now it was killing her faster and faster with each beat. There is only so much blood in the body, and when it's gone, it's gone. Juliette finally thought to close the artery with magic but too much blood was already lost. Nadine half opened her eyes and looked up and Juliette. With a voice so weak it was less than a wisper she said "Be careful, there is a Grimm around here. Don't let him get you too." Nadine went limp and Juliette cried. She pulled Nadine close to her, rocking back and forth sobbing. Rocking back and forth with tears rolling down her cheeks, holding Nadine's head to her chest, sobbing.

Hank exited the back door and took in the scene at a glance. Nick was pulling himself out of the pile of garbage cans where he had landed, Juliette was kneeling over a body, and there was blood everywhere. Nick got to his feet and headed for Juliette. Before he was halfway across the alley Juliette threw her head back, woged, and screamed. The noise was shattering. Nick and Hank both fell to the ground with their hands over their ears, nauseous with pain. Glass shattered and the walls vibrated. When Juliette stopped it felt like there would never be sound again. The silence was deafening. Nick picked himself up once again and started for Juliette. Hank grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Let her be Nick. I think that you just need to let her be." Hank was right, there was nothing Nick could do right now. Juliette had saved his life and in doing so her friend had died. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, he didn't even want to try.

Juliette looked back down at Nadine's lifeless body. All the pride, all the confidence, all the courage that she had felt after their fight with the Mellifer was gone. She was wrong. She could feel remorse as a Hexenbiest, she could feel guilt. Nadine had been her friend, her closest friend, and now she was dead, and it was her fault. She could feel guilt as a Hexenbiest, and it stronger than she had ever felt before. It was horrible. What had she done? If only she had told Nadine about Nick sooner, if only she had told Nick that Nadine was coming, if only she had left with Nadine instead of... if only. Nadine was dead now. Now what was she going to do? Juliette looked down at Nadines lifeless body one last time and lay her down on the ground. She looked at Nick and then at Hank and then with blood covering her from head to toe she walked off down the alley and was gone.

The End.


End file.
